half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Block Why do you keep blocking me?--STANCHRISRADU 15:21, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Huh? I blocked you only once, and for a good reason, and it was long ago. So I don't get it. Klow 15:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't know you guys are so pretentious at pictures! I enjoy 99% the pictures on a site. --STANCHRISRADU 15:29, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::We are no "pretentious", we are organized. Other wikis use the same system, and it works fine. Klow 15:31, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Then what was wrong with my pictures and edits? I didn't write something unreal or post any pictures which do not include the game.--STANCHRISRADU 15:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::I blocked you in July 2009, it was long ago - I don't even remember it, I just saw it in the log. It seems you disrespected the image policy, that's all. Klow 15:37, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::But I have been blocked recently again. If it's not you, then sorry. I just posted two pictures. Taken from Raising the Bar. I thought that if I use more pictures, it will attract people. I usually look at photos. Thats all. I didnt want to ruin you work or other admins work. If you usually discuss before putting a picture on the Wiki, then I am sorry and I will ask the admins from now on. --STANCHRISRADU 15:43, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ask the admins? Well, I am one. So it seems you are the one who uploaded the low quality concept art image of an early scanner that we already had for ages. All concept art images from Rtb have been on the wiki forever, so no need to add low quality duplicates. But you might have done it with another account, am I right? Because the "STANCHRISRADU" account has only been blocked once, and in July 2009. And please add your signature after your text, not before. Klow 15:52, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes. My actual account that I am writing now is with capital letters. I thought Stanchrisradu and STANCHRISRADU are one and the same. I am sorry for the confusion. Now I understand.So theyțre different. Because I have deleted the other account. I will ask if you have any pictures before I upload some. P.S You have all RTB pictures?--STANCHRISRADU 15:58, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You never thought about having a look at our Rtb article first?... Klow 15:59, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I have watched it now. You are right. I will ask you from now on if I want to put a picture or edit something. I wanna be part of this wiki because I consider myself the #1 Half-Life Fan(I know almost everything). ::Great! We need passionate fans, although I'm not sure I get what you mean by "I know almost everything". And you don't have to ask all the time about doing anything, being careful is enough. Klow 16:07, March 29, 2010 (UTC) That is cool. Oh and before I forget, I like the game so I learned almost every detail of the franchise. :::Don't forget to sign, please. Klow 16:10, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I found some pages that need help on my WikiStickies. I managed to spell-check some of them. Hope it's not a bad thing.--STANCHRISRADU 18:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies are random, don't trust them. They even suggest you to put images on articles whose subject has not existent image. Klow 18:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) And how can I find pages to edit?--STANCHRISRADU 18:28, March 29, 2010 (UTC) The pages that really need help are here. Just read the introduction. ;-) Klow 18:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Gearbox Hey should there be a Gearbox-related wiki? Malekron 20:11, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :You sometimes have very strange questions. Klow 20:40, March 29, 2010 (UTC) ::You know in the side menu right under Valve-Related wikis since they done a share on Half-Life and Counter Strike right? Also should there be an infobox on Game developers? Malekron 20:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::If you want to created a pointless "gearbox.wikia.com", go ahead. As for the infobox, the current one is good enough. Btw, you ask many questions, but did you do something for the Combine tripmine?... Klow 23:19, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup Project I just modified a little of Codename: Gordon and I want to look on Half-Life 2 storyline. I've seen it's marked with the baby(it means it need help, right?). I know it well so I will announce you when I'm done to see the new page and say if it's good.--STANCHRISRADU 13:56, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Cool thanks. Klow 13:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) At Half-Life's service;).--STANCHRISRADU 13:58, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I just finished editing every chapter of the storyline. As soon as I call you again, it means I have checked it again and it can be removed from the problem-pages.--STANCHRISRADU 14:50, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes! No more mistakes from my point of view. But to be sure it's OK, please check out the Half-Life 2 storyline.--STANCHRISRADU 14:54, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Ok thanks, I listed it as cleaned up, with review pending. Klow 16:28, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi Klow! I want you you to let me to repair the storylines. Excepting Portal(I don't know it).--STANCHRISRADU 17:16, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fix any article you want, my friend! Thanks! Klow 17:18, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::And I'm very sad for you you don't know Portal. Klow 23:21, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I know the plot, but not so good(I haven't played the entire Portal), so I can't clean it very good, like I can at the Half-Life 2 and its expansions--STANCHRISRADU 10:19, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Cake WIKI???? okay, I dont know if this is supposed to be happening but, i typed in "halflife.wikia.com" and i forgot the dash, and it brought me to the "combine Overwiki".... but it was totally wrong. It redirected me to "half-life.wikia.com", but the page was COMPLETELY different, and the grammar was TERRIBLE. I even have a screenshot of the page to prove it. Again, I don't even know if this is supposed to be happening either. Zorakirby 01:47, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You dissin our wiki?? You'd better take this off, cuz klow can get very mentally unstable. He banned a guy for a year because once wrote 'Gorden Freeman'. Big McLargeHuge 03:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I love cake! :D DAWeeE1 05:17, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Finally! I've been looking for Cake Wiki for MONTHS now and every time it brought me to something called 'Combine Overwiki'. Shadgrimgrvy 06:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Is this an Aprils joke. Overlord Divine 07:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :NO Darkman 4 07:25, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Excellent joke! Hgrunt 08:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :This had to happen. We have to move on. Klow 09:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sigh, I bet he's been planning this for months. Working like a maniac to create all those red links. And that main image is very well 'shopped. Bramblepath 10:30, April 1, 2010 (UTC) So, this Cake Wiki is for real or a joke? It was better before.--STANCHRISRADU 16:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Did you know there is a real "Cake Wiki": http://cake.wikia.com/wiki/Cake_Wiki ASBusinessMagnet 16:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Nice April's fools joke, now turn it back! T_T - Bling1907 Cheer up emo kid, woah woah woah woah, cheer up emo kid, woah woah woah woah woah :This joke sucks. Malekron 19:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Rofl. Ok let's go back to normal before it becomes the spam wiki. (no need to check if it exists) Be aware that now the admins will be even fiercer after that, and that even good edits will have you all blocked. (just partially kidding) Klow 22:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Have fun deleting all the random pages people made! Erickos 22:45, April 1, 2010 (UTC) joahn freemant where is the articles on john freeman and the one about ordon and jimm? kthxbi New Portal 2 screenshots (concept arts?) uploaded Just FYI. Hgrunt 13:38, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I'm sorting these out. ;-) Klow 14:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) DIN fonts Where did you get them? They are very expensive so I'm pretty sure you didn't pay for them. I tried to found good ones in some P2P networks but I got no luck. And yes, this comment is breaking the law, so feel free to revert it :-P --Kyano 13:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I've finished with GLaDOS, and Chell as I mentioned before. Anything else you want "cleansed" specifically? - Halo-343 18:14, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Apart from the Portal article itself, the related articles still to fix are Doug Rattmann and Aperture Science Sentry Gun. Aperture Science Weighted Storage Cube has been supposedly cleaned up, but needs checking and possibly rewriting/expanding. Personality Core is clean but needs expanding. The cake itself also deserves an article, but that's for later. Klow 18:20, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get on it. - Halo-343 18:23, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. ;-) Klow 18:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) "Italics"? You left a message on my talk page about italics and then undid it? Why? Bramblepath 09:09, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I see. You got the wrong bloke. Nevermind, then. Bramblepath 09:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops! http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?t=1217762 Knock yourself out. JgcxCub 10:14, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Date Disaster Now this is just very confusing, you best read it for yourself - Steam Forums - Official: Resonance Cascade NOT in 1998 Now, seeing as the person at the bottom of the thread has an image as proof, Laidlaw definitely said this. However, knowing Marc Laidlaw, he's very attatched to his work and hates the concept of canon. What makes things more complicated is that the 1998 stuff also came straight from Valve, Gameinformer did not "screw up" in any way, as they probably just copy/pasted the timeline from an email from Valve, as the writer of the article said that she only wrote the introduction. So, we're in a bit of a predicament here in the wiki. I'm thinking of sending Laidlaw a formal and properly written email, explaining all these contributing factors and the explanation I told you about how the 1998 date fixes the discrepancy on how GLaDOS took control, and get full clarification. What do you think? - Halo-343 12:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Damn damn damn. Let's just shut down the wiki. Klow 14:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) ::So, you're saying what exactly? - Halo-343 18:19, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Blargh. Go ahead and email Laidlaw; if We're really lucky we'll get a set date consistent with the 200# timetable. --Fireman V2 00:03, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Hey! I found this first! I get credit for it D:< JgcxCub 09:39, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Indeed. But that's not very flattering, since that makes you the one who ruined the wiki! :P Klow 09:56, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I sent an email, formal, polite and well written, and he responded in about twenty minutes. His answer didn't make any sense and he seemed kinda pissed: "Information coming out of Aperture about Black Mesa is bound to be biased and inaccurate. It is well established in the documentary evidence that was shipped with the original Half-Life that Gordon Freeman did not go to work at Black Mesa until sometime in the noughts." So, yea. We have two conflicting pieces of info, with an explanation from someone Valve that makes sense, and one from Marc that doesn't makes sense. Seeing as Marc is standing his ground on any changes in his work, the only other thing to do is to get clarification about all this from someone on the Portal writing team, Eric Wolpaw preferably. - Halo-343 10:07, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Marc's answer actually kinda makes sense. He suggests a theory I had, i.e. that Aperture Science didn't really know how far was Black Mesa in their work on teleportation, even though he rather seems to be trying to vaguely fix an inconsistency brought with that updated timeline. So maybe we should read that differently: in 1998 Black Mesa finally succeeded in their teleportation research and discovered Xen. That would actually make sense. Then Gordon arrived a few years later, between 2000 and 2003. "200-" was always set in stone, then. Then during that decade the BME happened. ::::::So I'll soon write again to Marc (and I pray for a more in-depth answer), and I'll ask him to explain what exactly happened in Black Mesa in 1998, and tell him how it makes sense for the lockdown and incident to happen at the same time, because because of the incident, ppl forgot to worry about the trapped Aperture employees. Because even though we interpreted this as the date of the incident, it actually can be read differently, the "ending the outside world" reference being just the consequences of Xen's discovery, whenever it was. Oh man, my head hurts. Klow 10:14, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That's true, but what doesn't make sense to me is, if "information coming out of Aperture about Black Mesa is bound to be biased and inaccurate", then why would they create the illusion that Black Mesa won the race for functioning Portal technology? - Halo-343 10:24, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well, that just doesn't make sense. I bet even Valve does not really know what information from Aperture is true and what is not. Klow 11:38, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Barney Calhoon NO!!! ok. Big McLargeHuge 23:24, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :"Calhoun". We mocked those misspellings on April 1st. Klow 08:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Op4 intro soundfiles Should there be articles on HQ Radio Operator, Goose 3 and 7 pilots? Also their was a file called "w6" any idea what that is? Malekron 22:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Magic tricks What sort of magic did you use to get rid of the title on the main page? I can't see __NOTITLE__ anywhere. Bramblepath 11:17, April 9, 2010 (UTC)